


Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy

by starstruckauthors



Series: AWAE Drabbles [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daydreams, F/M, Fluff, More angst, No Happy Endings In This One, POV Anne, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckauthors/pseuds/starstruckauthors
Summary: when their hands touch, they feel a spark
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: AWAE Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637686
Kudos: 19





	Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy

"Dancing is such a trifle," Anne muttered to Diana as they watched Rachel Lynde teach them dance steps again for the county fair. "Honestly, what good can come from it aside from the fact that I can provide laughter to those who enjoy laughing at those who make fools of themselves."

"I think it's rather romantic," Ruby interjected, gazing dreamily at Moody playing his banjo. "Oh how I wish his wound would heal up faster," the blonde pouted, shaking her head. "It isn't fair. Tillie has both the Pauls to fawn over her, Josie has Billy-"

"I haven't anyone," cut in Jane rather haughtily. "Neither had Anne or Diana, so don't wallow in your non-existant misery, Ruby. We're all lonely. And Billy doesn't even attend school. So Josie hasn't anyone either." 

Ruby pouted yet again as Diana consoled the poor girl and Anne joined in with the light snickers. Still, she had not divulged her little secret to anyone but Diana. Only Diana knew how she felt about Gilbert. How she hoped he felt about her. In all honesty, she was quite thrilled for dance practice. There was only one thing that put her out of her mood. Gilbert wasn't anywhere to be seen. Which to Anne was quite odd, considering that Gilbert usually had excellent attendance. She had asked Miss Stacy whether he had come for his morning lessons, but she had said no and dismissed Anne off to the floor. Maybe he was helping Bash with Delly. Maybe he was working the farm. Maybe he was going to Charlottetown to see Dr. Ward. 

"Set up, my dears, set yourselves up!" Mrs. Lynde said, ushering them in place of her friends. Anne unwillingly set herself up next to Charlie, who was gazing at her fondly. Suddenly the door was thrust open and a gust of cool spring wind blew into the schoolhouse.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Stacy! Delphine was having a fit and Bash has fallen ill with influenza, I had to take care of her," said an exhausted Gilbert Blythe.

"It's quite alright, Gilbert. Please, join in the free spot next to Anne," the teacher said patiently. Gilbert gave her a curt nod, the curls of his hair bouncing as he stilled his head fro the nod. 

Anne couldn't help but break out into a smile as he joined Charlie and her.   
  
_And it was like a veil hanging before me inner consciousness._

"Join hands!" Mrs. Lynde called. They slipped their hands together and Moody struck up the same lively tune he did last time. And then they all began to dance.

_And every time our hands touched..._

She looked into his eyes, those sparkling eyes of his, those eyes she wanted to lose herself in. 

_And I was Elizabeth Bennet._

They spun around together, and everything for Anne seemed to go into slow motion. 

_Dancing with Mr. Darcy._

She watched him with interest, her mouth forming into a small, abashed smile. And that smile, it seemed to cause him to smile back with such a passion, it sent chills done Anne's spine.

\------

He was here. But not with his hands holding hers as he had done. Not with the same eyes. Not the eyes Anne recognized that filled her with adoration and the ideas of romance. He was here with Winifred. A beautiful maiden whom she envied the utmost. Winifred had managed to scoop up the man of her dreams. And Gilbert seemed more deserving of a lady with poise, money, and elegance. Yet, Anne found herself rooted to the spot. She had to dance with him. Just one last time. Even if it meant seeing his eyes fall on another. Fall on the one he loved. 


End file.
